The Love Docter
by Anne
Summary: Arnold has to see Dr. Bliss for reasons concerning his parents, and she realizes this is the Arnold that Helga is always talking about.
1. Part 1

"The Love Docter" By Anne Anime and Cecile.  
  
  
Ok, So I forgot in the Last Story, But Most of my stories (all of my HA! Stories actually) Are written with my friend Cecile (CarmHelga@aol.com). I just happen to be the one who's putting our stories up here. So make sure you give credit to both of us.   
  
  
  
The bell rang and all the kids ran into their classrooms. Mr. Simmons started class as usual, but Arnold felt strange, something was missing. He noticed he hadn't been hit with any spitballs yet, and when he looked behind him saw that Helga wasn't there.   
  
"Okay class, tonight is a very special parents meeting, and I hope all your parents can attend." Arnold frowned, he wished he had a normal family in situations like this. Arnold loved his grandparents a lot, but didn't like feeling awkward at these child/parent events.   
  
  
At the end of the day, Arnold was gathering up his things when his backpack ripped and everything fell out. Mr. Simmons told Arnold to use and extra bag in the room. Arnold piled all his books on the desk and began putting his stuff back into the bag. Phoebe came running in. "Mr. Simmons, I had a dilemma regarding delivering today's schoolwork to Helga. You see I have to report home immediately to prepare my essay for the assembly tonight."   
  
"Oh dear, well thanks anyway Phoebe, I bet I'll find another person that can deliver the homework."   
  
Arnold was just about to leave when..."Arnold wait!"   
  
"Yes Mr. Simmons?"   
  
"Phoebe can't take Helga's homework to her, can you?"   
  
"I guess so Mr. Simmons." Arnold said hoping that Helga was sick enough that she wouldn't bother him.   
  
  
Arnold arrived at Helga's house, and knocked on the door.   
  
"What do you want Alfred?" Bob said answering the door.   
  
"I brought over Helga's homework."   
  
"She's up in her room, you better go give it to her." Bob said turning towards the kitchen. Arnold took a deep breath and knocked on Helga's door.   
  
"Who is it?" he heard a weak voice from inside say.   
  
"Helga, it's Arnold. I brought your homework."   
  
"Okay bring it in." Helga said quickly stashing her locket beneath the blanket.   
  
"Here Helga, I guess I should explain this contest thing to you."   
  
"Contest, for what?"   
  
"It's an Essay contest. You write an essay about your parents and how they've effected your life. It has a large prize for the winner."   
  
"I don't think I'll bother, you gonna enter Arnold?"   
  
"Yeah I think so, I mean I guess living with......" Bob barged in the room   
  
"Are you kidding me kid, this a contest for kids who have parents, not orphans like you, Helga's gonna enter this contest and win, no parentless little boy is gonna beat her."   
  
"Dad!" Helga said, seeing Arnold on the verge of tears.   
  
  
Arnold looked at Helga, then Bob, and left the room, ran down the stairs and all the way to the boarding house.   
  
"Hey short man, what's the matter?" his Grandpa asked as Arnold ran in.   
  
"I don't want to talk about it Grandpa." Arnold said running up to his room. Grandpa went up and talked to Arnold, he got the problem out off him.   
  
  
Later that night Grandpa was talking with Grandma about it. "Well Pookie, what are we gonna do, the short man's pretty upset."   
  
"And all because of Big Bob Pataki."   
  
"I know, why don't we get a professional to help him, you know one of the psycho-kiatist peoples."   
  
  
The next day, Helga was at her weekly meeting with Dr. Bliss. "Why Doctor Bliss, why does my Dad have to do this to me?" Helga said sobbing.   
  
"Helga, I'm sure Arnold is mature enough to realize that you had nothing to do with it."   
  
"I know, but I wish I could do something without having to do something. My Dad doesn't even care I exist unless there's some contest to be won."   
  
"Helga, I want you to take this anger and use it productively, write a poem or draw something, don't take it out on Arnold."   
  
"Right, do not be mean to Arnold, gotcha."   
  
"Well our time is up for today Helga, see you next week."   
  
"Thanks Doctor Bliss, I hope you're right about Arnold."   
  
Helga opened the door to see Arnold sitting in the waiting room. "Hey football head, what are you doing here." Helga said a little nervous.   
  
"I'm here to see a doctor about something."   
  
"Really, I just finished seeing my doctor, well see ya around football head."   
  
"Sure Helga."   
  
Dr. Bliss stuck her head out of her door,   
  
"Um...who's next?"   
  
"I am." Arnold said standing up and walking towards the door.   
  
"So you are Arnold. Pleased to meet you, come on in." Dr. Bliss smiled, knowing this was the very Arnold, Helga was always talking about.   
  
  
When Arnold went into the room and sat down, Dr. Bliss came in after him and began to talk.   
  
"Hello, you must be Arnold, I'm Dr. Bliss, and before we start I just want to let you know that anything that you say in this room will not be taken out of it. You can tell me anything, and I'll never tell a soul"   
  
"Yeah..." said Arnold, a bit depressed.   
  
"So why don't we start by you telling me a little about yourself?"   
  
"Well, I live in the boarding house on Vine street with my Grandpa and Grandma."   
  
"And school?"   
  
"I go to PS 118, most people there are pretty nice"   
  
"What do you mean 'most people'?"   
  
"There's Gerald who's my best friend, and my other friends or Sid, Stinky and Harold. there are other people too, like Phoebe, Nadine, Rhonda and Lila, everyone is pretty nice except..."   
  
"Except who?"   
  
"Helga... she's so bossy all the times, and never seems to think of anyone else but herself"   
  
"Well perhaps Helga has a reason for being that way, maybe her family isn't that nice to her. Have you talked to your grandparents about her?"   
  
"Yeah, my Grandpa thinks it's because she likes me."   
  
"Oh really? Well Arnold why don't you tell me why your grandparents decided to have you see me."   
  
"Well, you see my parents, aren't around. We aren't quite sure if they are alive or not."   
  
"Tell me a little more about it Arnold."   
  
"Well my Grandpa told me that my father and mother were like explorers and they got called away on an urgent mission. I was two then, they left in a plane and have never been seen since. I grew up in the boarding house with my Grandparents."   
  
"And so you are having problems dealing with that?"   
  
"Well I really don't mind that much, it's when people tease me about it."   
  
"Like who Arnold?"   
  
"Helga's dad. He always calls me orphan boy or parentless or...well you get the idea."   
  
"Does Helga also do this to you Arnold?"   
  
"No she just calls me football head and throws spitballs at me."   
  
"So then compared to her father she's not all that mean?"   
  
"Yeah I guess so."   
  
"What about the other people in the Boarding house? Are they nice?"   
  
"Nice, but a bit weird, There is Mr. Potts, who is a demolition worker, Mr. and Mrs. Kakoshka, who fight all the time, but always get back together. Then Mr. Hyunh, but I'm not sure what he does, he's a good singer though, and then of course there's Grandpa, Grandma, and me."   
  
"And do you sort of count them as a large extended family?"   
  
"Yeah, I do"   
  
"Well then your not really "parentless" are you? You have a whole house filled with adults."   
  
"It might, but I sometimes think that I'm the one who's more adult, sometimes the whole house will be angry and I'll be the only one who's sane enough at the time to actually get everyone to sit down and talk"   
  
"I see, and sometimes you wish you could be more like a kid, and have someone else take care of everything?"   
  
"Exactly"   
  
"Hmmm, well that's a lot to think about Arnold, but our time is up, I'll see you next week."   
  
"Okay Dr. Bliss."   
  
  
The next day at school, Harold decided to bother Arnold about seeing Dr. Bliss.   
  
"Hey Arrrrrrnoold, I here you're seeing a shrink, did your football head get all messed up? Hahaha." Harold taunted.   
  
"Back off pink boy!" Helga said shoving Harold aside.   
  
"Ooooooooh" All the kids said in reaction to Helga standing up for Arnold. Helga pinned Harold against a wall.   
  
"You listen to me, and you listen good fatboy. Dr. Bliss is not a shrink, and if I ever hear you say anything about her again, Old Betsy will have a meeting with your face." Helga dropped Harold and he fell to the ground. She turned back towards Harold,   
  
"And one more thing Harold, if anyone has a messed up head, it's not Arnold or even me, it's you. You and your constant mocking of others, so get a life Harold." Helga said storming off.   
  
Arnold decided to follow Helga, he felt a strange connection with her since she had stood up for him.   
  
"Helga! Wait up! Why'd you stick up for me?" said Arnold chasing after Helga.   
  
"I didn't do it for you, I did it for Dr. Bliss"   
  
"Oh" said Arnold, who was shocked that he was actually disappointed.   
  
"I still don't see why you would want to go see her, you're Arnold, you don't have any problems."   
  
"I have plenty of problems. I'm human too, plus my grandparents suggested it" said Arnold getting ticked that everyone thought he never had any problems of his own.   
  
"Well that's great football head, but I got to go" said Helga sarcastically, shoving passed him.   
  
  
"Helga wait, you know Dr. Bliss?" Arnold said, having a delayed reaction to it all.   
  
"Yeah so what's it to you?"   
  
"So that's why you were up there the other day, you see her too."   
  
"And what's your point?"   
  
"Helga, I didn't know, can I talk to you about something then?"   
  
"What?" Helga said quickly, getting really nervous. "Well, how can I put this, um.....you see Dr. Bliss said something about..." Helga began to cringe. "She said something about, maybe the reason you are always mean is because of your family. Is that why you see her?"   
  
"Yes Arnold, I may have parents, but they aren't that wonderful."   
  
"Helga, if you ever need to talk about your parents, I'll be willing to listen."   
  
"Really Arnold? Wait a minute, why would you do that for me?"   
  
"Because, well I think maybe like me you've had to practically raise yourself to a degree, and I don't know about Phoebe, but Gerald just doesn't understand that, he has a nice family. You know how it feels Helga, and I just wanted you to know I'm willing to talk to you if you have any problems."   
  
"Thanks Arnold." Arnold started to walk away.   
  
"Arnold wait!" Arnold turned back around. "Arnold, if you ever need someone to talk to, I'll listen. Hey maybe we can have a good conversation about how much we hate Big Bob." Helga said laughing a little.   
  
"Sure Helga." Arnold said slightly laughing. Helga looked around to make sure no one was around, then she spoke.   
  
"Thank you Dr. Bliss for being right on that one."   
  



	2. Part 2

"The Love Docter" By Anne Anime (AnneAnime@aol.com) and Cecile (CarmHelga@aol.com).  
  
  
  
"Come on Lila! It won't be a date, other people are coming too!" said Arnold the next week.   
  
"I told you time and time again, I like you, I just don't like you like you"   
  
"But Stinky is coming and Harold.."   
  
"..and they are going on dates with Patty and Gloria...who are coming too... please Arnold don't take this the wrong way, I like you ever so much, just not that way!." said Lila walking off.   
  
  
The next week, Arnold went to Dr. Bliss's office again, early this time.   
  
"Sorry I had to re-schedule for earlier today Dr. Bliss, Grandpa wants me to help fix the pipes later."   
  
"It's perfectly fine, I didn't have anyone scheduled for now anyway."   
  
"So...... what do we talk about today?" "I don't know, why don't you pick a topic.."   
  
Arnold thought for a minute then said, "There's this girl named Lila at school"   
  
"And you like this Lila?"   
  
"Yeah, problem is she doesn't like me back."   
  
" Really? That's surprising, what doesn't she like about you, you seem like a nice boy"   
  
"That's just it she "likes me" she just doesn't "like me like me" She has no real   
  
reason not to like me at all"   
  
"She just doesn't, well Arnold that makes perfect sense"   
  
"It does?"   
  
"She must have a reason she just doesn't know it yet, Surely there must be another girl that you like, maybe one that likes you back"   
  
"Well, there is one person..."   
  
"Yes..continue Arnold"   
  
"The problem is I don't know who she is. You see she pretended to be my French penpal Cecile, and she never told me who she really was."   
  
"Hmmm, why don't you describe what you like about her."   
  
"Well she has blond hair that cascades over her shoulders, she wore a pink bow and a pink shirt with red stripes, and had red shoes."   
  
"Interesting Arnold, now maybe it's just me but she sounds like that other girl you talked about last time, I think her name was Helen or Helga or Henretta or something like that."   
  
"That's weird I never noticed that" Arnold said aloud.   
  
"What Arnold?"   
  
"Well the mystery girl has some traits of Helga, but it couldn't be Helga she hates me."   
  
"I bet she doesn't hate you Arnold, maybe she's just insecure about her feelings, don't be too hard on her, she sounds very nice."   
  
"You're just saying that because you see her too."   
  
"Well Arnold, I can't repeat what she said, but I do know that she isn't that bad of a person, she just has some issues."   
  
"Hmmm, I guess you're right, maybe I am a little hard on her."   
  
"Arnold, you said Lila didn't like you back, was there a time that she did like you?"   
  
"Yes but then she dumped me."   
  
"And what do you do about it?"   
  
"Well Helga....."   
  
"Yes Arnold?"   
  
"Helga talked to me." Arnold said almost shocked at the words that came out of his mouth.   
  
"I thought you said Helga was mean and hated you, why would she talk to you then?"   
  
"I don't know, I really don't know why."   
  
"Arnold, I want you to think really hard, and I want you to write down on this paper all the nice things about Helga."   
  
"But..."   
  
"But nothing, I can see you have a problem regarding her, and perhaps this will help you overcome it."   
  
  
Arnold started writing. It took him a while, but then he went on a roll. He gave the list to Dr. Bliss   
  
and she read it aloud   
  
"1. She tries to get along with me, sometimes, 2. She stands up for me, 3. She saved me from a flooding green house"   
  
She read then asked, "How'd that happen?"   
  
"Science project" Arnold said simply, and she continued "4. She talked to me after Lila dumped me. 5. She bought Me, Gerald, and Phoebe dinner, kinda. 6. She can be really nice to her friend Phoebe, 7. She tried to help me with Lila when Arnie came to town", She stopped again,   
  
"Who is Arnie?"   
  
"My cousin, he.... lives in the country.."   
  
"and 8. She is a good kisser, now when did this happen?"   
  
"In the School play, she was Juliet and I was Romeo"   
  
"Oh, I see"   
  
"It was kind of weird, I mean Helga was acting, but well....."   
  
"Well what?"   
  
"I was just weird, a weird feeling."   
  
"Oh really?"   
  
"Yeah, it was weird, and everyone was starring at us...and..."   
  
"And how did you act Arnold?"   
  
"Well I was supposed to be dead, but....well...I..."   
  
"You?" "I kinda opened my eyes because Helga was kissing me so long." Arnold blurted out quickly. Dr. Bliss tried not to laugh, she could just see Helga doing this.   
  
"And what did you say afterwards?"   
  
"Well during bows I asked Helga if she thought we did okay."   
  
"And what did she say?"   
  
"She said it was good except for 'that disgusting kiss'" Dr. Bliss was trying very hard not to laugh.   
  
"And what did you say?"   
  
"I asked her why she kissed me so long."   
  
"And what did she do."   
  
"She said she was acting, trying to be professional."   
  
"Then what did you do?"   
  
"I said 'Whatever you say Helga' not wanting to argue with her."   
  
"That's very interesting Arnold, has your opinion of Helga changed since then."   
  
"Well I guess so, I mean I kind of like her when she's being nice."   
  
"Arnold, that's a lot to think about, and I want you to think about it. Okay?"   
  
"Yes Dr. Bliss."   
  
  
Arnold left, thinking about all the nice things that Helga had done for him, he passed Helga in the waiting room,   
  
"Hi Helga"   
  
"Hey football head, What the heck are you doing here now? Your appointments are after mine"   
  
"Grandpa needs me to help fix the pipes"   
  
"That's great football head, now excuse me" and with that, Helga stomped into Dr. Bliss' office.   
  
'Despite all the good things Helga has done, she still has an attitude...' Arnold thought as he left.   
  
  
Meanwhile inside the room, Helga was starting to panic.   
  
"What did he ask, did you talk about me? What did you say to him? Did you tell him?" Helga babbled off.   
  
"You know I wouldn't do that, and I can't tell you what me and Arnold talk about"   
  
"That's no fair!"   
  
"It's perfectly fair, don't worry, I didn't tell him"   
  
"Good"   
  
"So Helga, how are things at home?"   
  
"Horrible as usual, Olga wrote another letter home, and that's all they talk about."   
  
"That's to bad Helga, so how are you dealing with it?"   
  
"I've started rebuilding my shrine again."   
  
"Oh really, what theme this time?"   
  
"Well the last one was done in brooms and brushes, so my new one is going to be done up in clay."   
  
"Clay, are you sculpting Arnold's likeness?"   
  
"Yeah sort of, it kind of looks like some of those Indian pottery things."   
  
"So you did it in red clay?"   
  
"Yeah it's really neat, I've got some feathers for his hair and some turquoise stones for his eyes."   
  
"That's very good Helga, you used your anger productively."   
  
"Hey, you're right I did. Wow that's a first."   
  
"Now if I may suggest something."   
  
"What?"   
  
"Helga the next time you feel inclined to say something mean to Arnold, I want you to work on this." Dr. Bliss said handing Helga a braided bracelet. "Each time you get mad at him, use your anger and finish the bracelet, okay Helga?"   
  
"Won't everyone think I've lost my mind?"   
  
"Just tell them it's for a project and they should leave you alone."   
  
"Okay I'll try, I mean what could happen?"   
  
  
The next day, Helga went to school, she made sure she had the bracelet (which was already done about half an inch, when she had gotten mad at Big Bob again that morning) with her books. The morning went well until Arnold crashed into her on the way out of the classroom.   
  
"Watch where your going football...." Helga stopped yelling, remembering about the bracelet and simply walked away.   
  
"What's with her, she didn't finish calling you a football head!" said Gerald helping his friend up.   
  
"I don't know, maybe she just doesn't fell like being mean today..." In class, Helga started to rip off a piece of paper. Arnold cringed, waiting for the spitball to hit him. Arnold looked back at Helga, who was diligently working on the bracelet again. Arnold thought to himself, 'She must still be a little sick.' At lunch, Arnold got in line behind Helga, he was practically waiting for a sarcastic remark from her, but she simply picked up her food, sat down at a table and worked on the bracelet.   
  
  
Recess came and Harold had accidentally tripped Helga. Arnold just waited for Helga to start yelling at Harold. "Oh sorry Harold, I didn't see your foot there." Helga stammered out, then went off to a corner of the playground and worked on the bracelet again.   
  
Arnold began to wonder what was with Helga, so he went over to talk with her.   
  
"Helga, are you feeling okay?"   
  
"Yes I'm fine footba-- Arnold, I'm fine" Helga said braiding away.   
  
"Well I just noticed that you've not been mean to anyone today and that you keep working on the bracelet thing."   
  
"Yeah so, what's it to you.....I mean yes so what seems to be the problem."   
  
"I was just wondering if you were sick or something."   
  
"I'm fine Arnold, don't worry about me."   
  
  
The bell for the end of the day rang and Helga was running around the corner. As usual she crashed into Arnold again, but she also dropped the bracelet. Arnold picked it up, he looked at it strangely. Helga had subconsciously woven Arnold's name onto the bracelet.   
  
"Helga, why does this bracelet have my name on it."   
  
"Um....um....because....um....Dr. Bliss told me I had to make it for you, yeah that's why." Helga said making a quick recovery. "I'm done, so I guess you can have it."   
  
"Thanks Helga" Arnold said still looking at the bracelet. Arnold got up and walked away.   
  
"Whew, that was too close." Helga said wiping her forehead.   
  
Arnold walked away holding the bracelet, wondering why Dr. Bliss would tell Helga to make him something.   
  
  
"Hey Arnold, what's that?" asked Sid coming up.   
  
"A bracelet"   
  
"Why do you have a bracelet, boys don't where bracelets?" wondered Sid.   
  
"I'm not going to wear it!"   
  
"Then why do you have it?"   
  
"Because.... someone gave it to me"   
  
"Who?"   
  
"I'd rather not say"   
  
"Hey ain't that the bracelet Helga was working on instead of fighting with people all day?" asked Stinky, who had just shut his locker.   
  
"No! I mean... of course not"   
  
"Then who gave it to you?" said Sid   
  
"No one... I made it"   
  
"Then why did you just say that someone gave it to you"   
  
"Well.... I gave it to myself"   
  
"Um...whatever you say Arnold" said Sid, who left, with Stinky following behind.   
  
  
Arnold got home and looked at the bracelet. He then dug around in his bag for the list he had written about Helga.   
  
"Maybe Helga is just trying to be nice, and Dr. Bliss is just helping her along." He took the bracelet and put it on, then slid it under his sweater sleeve, he didn't want to be teased about it.   
  
  
The next day Arnold was walking to school when he saw Helga, he thought, maybe I should try to be nice to her.   
  
"Hi Helga."   
  
"What do you want football head?"   
  
"I just thought we could talk."   
  
"Okay I guess, what about?"   
  
"Well how are things going with your family?"   
  
"Bob's being Bob, Miriam's being Miriam, and I hate it."   
  
"Helga, um...would you like to...um..... come over to my house and....play checkers or something this afternoon."   
  
"That would be nice Arnold."   
  
  
Helga went home to drop off her books, and hurried over to Arnold's house. When she knocked on the door and one of the boarders told her to come in. As she opened the door she got mowed down by a pack of animals.   
  
"Mr. Potts! Your supposed to warn people about opening the door!" Arnold said, coming outside with the checker table a board, after putting them down, he helped Helga,   
  
"Sorry about that... sometimes we forget that not everybody knows about grandma's pets."   
  
"It's all right, I'm fine, really" Helga said holding her head.   
  
"Ok, lets set up the table in the lot, Mr. Kokoshka has decided the back yard is his today" said Arnold picking up the table, and handing the pieces to Helga for her to carry.   
  
  
"Um Arnold, one thing..um....about playing in the lot, well why can't we go inside or on the roof or something."   
  
"Oh okay, I see where you are coming from there, we don't want anyone teasing us about a friendly game of checkers."   
  
"Who said it was friendly football head, I'm going to kick your butt." Helga said laughingly. So they went up to Arnold's room, they were half way through the game when a knock came at the door.   
  
"Short man, are you and your little friend in there?"   
  
"Yeah Grandpa, come on in."   
  
"Okay." Grandpa said coming in with Gerald. Helga jumped up, and Arnold motioned for her to stay calm.   
  
"Grandpa, you didn't say Gerald was with you."   
  
"Well you didn't ask short man, well he's here none the less, I'll just go now." Grandpa said exiting.   
  
"Arnold maybe I should leave...." Helga said standing up.   
  
"No I was intruding, I'll leave." Gerald said still in a state of shock that Arnold was hanging out with Helga.   
  
"No, I mean I don't want either of you to feel like you have to leave." Arnold said trying to keep the peace as usual.   
  
"Well okay man, if you insist, but I can leave." Gerald said still weirded out.   
  
"Gerald just sit over there, we are almost done." Arnold said motioning towards the couch. Helga cleared her throat, mustered up her courage and put on a tough face. "Okay football head, let's hurry up and let me kick your butt." Arnold frowned, he knew this was just for show, Helga was acting nice till Gerald came in.   
  
Helga noticed the change in attitude, took a deep breath and said, "Or who knows, you might just beat me Arnold, I'm not that good at checkers anyways." Arnold smiled.   
  
  
"Darn it! I'm trapped!" stated Helga, a few minutes later.   
  
"I guess I'm going to win"   
  
"You can't win if I don't move" said Helga jokingly, forgetting Gerald was in the room"   
  
"Move or I'll make you move!" replied Arnold, equally joking.   
  
"And how would you plan on doing that footballhe--" Helga stopped talking when Grandpa called up.   
  
"Hey short man, your little friend has to go home. Her father needs her"   
  
"What? You mean Big Bob actually wants me home? Guess I better go, or he'll get mad, Olga probably wrote a letter."   
  
"Ok then, Bye Helga" said Arnold, starting to clean up the board.   
  
  
After Helga left, Gerald started up, "Hey Arnold, What the heck was Helga Pataki doing here?"   
  
"We where playing a game of checkers"   
  
"But.. it's Helga?"   
  
"Yeah, Helga, she isn't as bad as people think her to be"   
  
"Listen Arnold, we're talking about Helga G. Pataki here, the girl who throws spit balls, punches people, bosses people around...."   
  
"Has she been doing that lately?"   
  
"Uh... no?"   
  
"Exactly" Meanwhile, Helga had arrived at her house. When she came in, Bob called her into the living room.   
  
"Helga, you need to come down to the office tomorrow"   
  
"Why?" asked Helga defiantly   
  
"The advertising people say that the public takes me on as "too tough" so they want me to have my family come down to the office for some beeper commercials, to portray me as a family man"   
  



	3. Part 3

"The Love Docter" By Anne Anime (AnneAnime@aol.com) and Cecile (CarmHelga@aol.com).  
  
  
  
The next day Arnold saw Helga sitting out in the middle of the park wearing a really nice pink dress with sequins.   
"Helga what's that matter?" Arnold said walking up.   
  
Helga quickly wiped the tear out of her eye. "Nothing Arnold, I'm fine, nothing's wrong at all."   
  
"Helga you can talk to me, it's about your family isn't it?"   
  
"Yeah, Bob's company wants the family to be in a commercial."   
  
"What's so bad about that?"   
  
Helga stood up, put on a fake smile and began to act out her part.   
  
"Hi there all of you out there, I hope you can see the wonderful man behind me, that's my loving, caring, father, Bob. You should buy a beeper from him, he's the nicest guy around." Helga dropped out of character and went back to scowling.   
  
"So what's the matter Helga, that sounded fine."   
  
"Except I'm totally lying! Here's what it should sound like: Hi all you slobs watching TV this is my idiot father, who hates my guts. He calls me by my older sister's name and pretty much doesn't even care that I exist, so you should never ever buy a beeper from him ever again!" Helga broke down and began crying, the tears running the mascara the makeup people had put on her. Arnold came over and without thinking placed his hand on Helga's shoulder, she withdrew at first then looked up at Arnold with tears streaming down her face, she got up and hugged Arnold.   
  
"Arnold I hate it, I just can't take it Arnold, it's so horrible, I wish I didn't have parents!" Arnold patted Helga on the back.   
  
"It's okay Helga, I know how you feel, just so....so..."   
  
"Lost" Helga said finishing his sentence.   
  
"Yeah, see you know exactly how I feel." Arnold said almost on the verge of tears himself.   
  
Helga sat down and Arnold placed his arm around her shoulders, still trying to comfort the crying girl. Just then Harold walked by with Sid and Stinky.   
  
"Hey fellers, look." Stinky said pointing to Arnold and Helga. "I wonder what Helga's all dolled up for, her dad must be a shooting a dang commercial or something."   
  
"I don't know Stinky, why would Arnold hang out with Helga for?" Sid said shrugging his shoulders.   
  
"I know guys, Arrrrnolddd must have a crush on Helga." Harold said with an impish smirk on his face.   
  
"Yeah Sid, remember that bracelet, I told ya Helga done gave it to um." Stinky said matter-of-factly.   
  
Arnold turned red at Harold's comment. "See, Arnold's even blushing. He must have a big crush on her"   
  
"I... I.... Helga and I are just friends"   
  
"That's what they all say" said Sid, who laughed when Arnold turned even redder..   
  
"Sorry Helga, I have to go, I hope everything goes okay with the commercial, bye" Arnold said quickly then he turned and left.   
  
  
The others boys also left, leaving Helga alone, She sat there until Bob called her over.   
  
"Okay Helga stand right there, now do you remember your line"   
  
"I'm not doing this..."   
  
"You're a Pataki and you'll do it, it's best for the beeper empire!" stated Bob, getting mad.   
  
" I won't do it! because none of it is true!"   
  
"Look! you're doing this commercial, and that is final!"   
  
"She doesn't have to do it if she doesn't want to" said Arnold, running up.   
  
"Arnold? Didn't you leave?"   
  
"I thought that leaving just then was very mean of me, so I decided to come back" said Arnold, looking up at Helga and smiling.   
  
"What are you doing here Alfred? This is none of your business, Let Olga do the commercial."   
  
"She's Helga!"   
  
"That's what I said! And I don't like orphan boys turning my kids against me!"   
  
"Bob that's it I am sick of you saying that to Arnold. Now usually I would keep my mouth shut, but not this time, you already ticked me off with this stupid commercial, then you go and insult one of my good friends. Sometimes I wish I was an orphan just so I wouldn't have to live with you!" Helga screamed right in her father's face.   
  
"Come on Arnold, let's get out of here." Helga said grabbing Arnold's arm and dragging him down the street.   
  
"Helga where are you going?"   
  
"I don't care anywhere away from HIM"   
  
  
Helga arrived at Mighty Pete, and drug Arnold up behind her. She ran over to a corner and sat down facing the wall.   
  
"Helga? Helga are you all right?"   
  
"Just stay away from me you....you....football head."   
  
"Helga why did you do that, I...I.....I thought you hated me."   
  
"No it's just.....it's none of your business football head."   
  
"Okay Helga if you want to be that way about, I understand." Arnold began to walk away.   
  
"Arnold wait!"   
  
"Yes Helga?"   
  
"I'm sorry for my dad saying that, I know that had to hurt, and I'm sorry."   
  
"Thanks Helga, that's sweet."   
  
"Thank you too" said Helga, and then he left. 'Well that's something I have to tell Dr. Bliss, Arnold is so sweet! And now we're friends' Helga thought, almost swooning, but then she thought about Big Bob.   
  
"He's going to be mad that I didn't do his little commercial, heck let him be mad!! I'm mad and have better reasons to be" She said to herself, then she left to change out of the dress.   
  
  
The next day Helga was talking with Dr. Bliss.   
  
"And he stood up for me, I mean not just to anyone, but to Big Bob Pataki!"   
  
"That's really nice Helga, then what happened."   
  
"Well my Dad got ticked, and can you believe, had the nerve to call my beloved Arnold an orphan again."   
  
"Oh dear, I hope Arnold's all right."   
  
Helga just smiled, "I think so, because that's when I went off on Bob. Got right in his face and told him, I didn't want him calling Arnold and orphan ever again."   
  
"And how did Bob react to that?"   
  
"I have no clue, I ran off to the treehouse, dragging Arnold with me. Then he....."   
  
"Yes Helga, go on."   
  
"Well I apologized for my Dad, and he said thank you. And he had the cutest little smile on his face, and oh how adorable he looked with the sun rays shinning off his golden hair, and he was smiling, at me, because I did something nice for him."   
  
"Really Helga? That's good that you were able to help each other out like that."   
  
"Yeah, I just hope I can keep it up, maybe it's just wishful thinking, but I think he's starting to like me more."   
  
"Well that's wonderful Helga, but our time is up, see you next time."   
  
"Okay bye." Helga said walking out the door, and then she saw Arnold sitting in the waiting room.   
  
"Hi Arnold, you still a little upset about my Dad?" Arnold jerked up, surprised that Helga still cared.   
  
"I think I'll be fine Helga, but...um.. thanks for asking."   
  
"No problem Arnold, anything for a friend like you." Helga said turning to leave. Arnold began to wonder what Dr. Bliss had said to Helga, this was just not like her.   
  
  
"Good afternoon Arnold, and how are things going?"   
  
"Fine"   
  
"So what have you been up too?"   
  
"Well, I invited Helga over to play checkers two days ago, and I thought it was kinda weird..."   
  
"What do you think was weird?"   
  
"Well, Helga was really nice to me until Gerald came in, then she turned mean again. People think I'm crazy because I say Helga is being nice, then she turns around and starts being mean when anyone else comes by"   
  
"Why do you think she does that?"   
  
"I think it's because she thinks she has a reputation to hold "   
  
"Maybe that's it"   
  
"But she can be so nice sometimes, like yesterday, when her father called me an orphan again, she stood up for me, but later, seemed to forget what she did"   
  
"And why do you care so much?"   
  
"Well because, I....I don't know why. I just can't explain it."   
  
"Well Arnold, maybe you should think back over what happened, did anything happen before that?"   
  
"Well I saw her in the park crying..."   
  
"Why was she crying?"   
  
"Because her family, her father was trying to force her to do this commercial, and well......"   
  
"Yes Arnold?"   
  
"She started crying, I didn't know what to do, I wanted to comfort her, but when I put my hand on her shoulder, she pulled away, like no one had ever given her any love her entire life. Then she hugged me Dr. Bliss....and I....I felt so sorry for her, but I didn't know what to do. Part of me was saying it's Helga Pataki, who cares, but the other part of me was....well...."   
  
"Wanting to give her that missing love?" Dr. Bliss said quietly.   
  
Arnold looked right up at Dr. Bliss. "And then I put my arm around her, trying to calm her down. I had never seen Helga this upset before, let alone this emotional. And then the problem began."   
  
"What happened Arnold?"   
  
"A couple of kids from school started teasing me about it, so I made a bad excuse and left. I felt horrible, I mean she was already hurt and then I walked off. I did come back later though, and apologized, but she still seemed upset about it and her dad wasn't helping any. I just wish I could make it up to her, but how? I mean I feel terrible about it, I think she's still mad at me for it."   
  
  
"What did these kids from school say that upset you so much?"   
  
"They said I had a crush on Helga."   
  
"And what's so bad about that?" Arnold turned a little red.   
  
"Oh I see Arnold, you do like her don't you?"   
  
"Well I guess so, I mean I'm not quite sure, I mean no. I'm so confused."   
  
"Arnold, I want you to tell Helga how bad you feel about walking off like that, I don't care how, just a nice little way to say, 'Hey I'm sorry' Can you do that Arnold?"   
  
"I think I can Dr. Bliss, I mean what's the worse that could happen...wait a minute, she could pound me!"   
  
"I don't think Helga would do that if you were being serious."   
  
"Yeah I guess you're right, but I just wish I could understand where's she coming from with her whole 'tough girl' attitude."   
  
"I think you will in time Arnold, but it might take awhile."   
  
"So what can I do to make it up to her?"   
  
"Perhaps inviting her over to your house for checkers again, or just hanging out with her. It sounds like Helga really needs a friend that understands her."   
  
"That's it, I can talk to Phoebe, maybe she'll know some way I can be nice to Helga."   
  
"That's a good idea Arnold, well our time is up, but remember Helga has feelings too so be careful."   
  
"I will Dr. Bliss."   
  
  
The next day Arnold got on the bus and sat behind Phoebe and Helga, and try as he might he couldn't stop sneaking glances at them.   
  
"Man, you've got it bad!"   
  
"I've got what bad?"   
  
"I didn't believe it when Sid told me, but seeing is believing!"   
  
"Seeing what?"   
  
"You know what I'm seeing!"   
  
"No I don't, can you explain?" asked Arnold, in his completely oblivious way.   
  
"Never mind, Arnold, never mind...."   
  
  
Later, right after lunch, Arnold approached Phoebe's locker.   
  
"Why hello Arnold, that Math test today was extremely easy, don't you think?"   
  
".... Yeah..." said Arnold after a moment, who was thinking how the math test was kinda hard.   
  
"So what is it that you wanted to talk about?"   
  
"I, uh, wanted to know what Helga does after school, other than play baseball with us."   
  
"I really have no idea, Helga goes off by herself a lot"   
  
"Oh... thanks anyway" Arnold left looking for Helga, deciding that he'd have to figure out something to do with her while he was finding her. Helga was hiding behind various objects watching Arnold's every move.   
  
"What is that stupid football head up to?" she said to herself. Arnold had walked all over and still no sign of Helga. He decided maybe she was at Phoebe's house.   
  
"Hello Arnold, may I do anything to assist you?" Phoebe said answering the door.   
  
"Yeah, I can't find Helga, I was wondering if she was here."   
  
  
Helga was hiding around the corner at the time. "He's looking for me!?!" She said falling off the trash can and out into the street.   
  
"Helga? Is that you?" Arnold said looking at the girl who had mysteriously seemed to appear.   
  
"Well who else do you think it is Einstein? Of course it's me."   
  
"Helga what were you doing in that alley?"   
  
"I um...I ....my monitor likes to eat....mice so I was....um trying to find some." Helga said stumbling through a really bad excuse.   
  
"Whatever you say Helga, are you still looking for mice or do you have time to talk to me?"   
  
"You know what I just remember something, I fed my monitor lizard yesterday, I don't need to feed him again till um....some other day."   
  
"So you can talk now?"   
  
"Sure Arnold, as long as no one sees me with you I'm fine. I have a reputation to keep up you know."   
  
Arnold sighed, then said, "Do you want to do something?"   
  
"Like what, football head?"   
  
"I don't know, we could go walk around the park"   
  
"Whatever floats your boat Arnold!" said Helga smiling.   
  
  
"... And he just waltzed into my room like an good friend! I couldn't do anything in my room without getting interrupted."   
  
"Heh! That was probably annoying when it happened, but funny when you look back on it, Mr. Kokoshka was pretty stupid."   
  
"He's not stupid just...... special in his own way."   
  
"Mr. Simmons is rubbing off on you too much football head!" said Helga with a laugh.   
  
Arnold began to laugh to, but was stopped suddenly when he heard Harold laughing.   
  
"See, I told you, Aaaaaaarnold does have a crush on Helga!" Arnold started to say something, but Helga beat him to the punch. Harold was sent to the ground, and Sid and Stinky, who where with him, ran home before the same could be done to them.   
  
"Helga, you shouldn't have done that..."   
  
"The geekbaits had no right to make fun of you, and they were getting on my nerves"   
  
"Well.... I have to be going now Helga, bye" and Arnold walked off in a different direction.   
  
  
After he had left, Helga started talking to herself, "Oh that's great Helga, Arnold starts thinking of you as a friend then you go and scare him off, at this rate he'll hate you even more than he did a month ago! And now your talking to yourself! Isn't that wonderful!" Helga then ran to the docks and started venting her anger by throwing stones into the water.   
  
"Helga are you okay?" Phoebe said coming up behind Helga.   
  
"No I'm not !" Helga said throwing another rock.   
  
"Helga what happened I thought you were talking with Arnold."   
  
"What ? Are you stalking us Pheebs? You better not be stalking Arnold, that's my job."   
  
"Helga, remember Arnold came to my house searching for you. I assumed that since you went off together that you would still be together, apparently my hypothesis was incorrect due to some factor that I have a feeling you added."   
  
"I punched Harold." Helga mumbled.   
  
"You what? Well then with that action added into my deductions then the current scenario is correct after all. I presume Arnold became infuriated at your anti-social behavior and left?"   
  
"Yes, I'm such an idiot!"   
  
"Helga, what pray tell did cause you to strike Harold. I suppose you had a reason of some sort."   
  
"Yes he was teasing Arnold about having a crush on me."   
  
"And so in protecting the aforementioned you lashed out and caused Arnold to remove himself from your presence."   
  
"Yeah, I told you I was stupid. I should do like Dr. Bliss said and try to control my anger, use it more productively."   
  
"Yes your physician is quite correct Helga, you need to express your anger in a more proactive manner."   
  
"You're right Pheebs, come on let's get something to eat I'm starving."   
  
"Coming"   
  



	4. Part 4

"The Love Docter" By Anne Anime (AnneAnime@aol.com) and Cecile (CarmHelga@aol.com).  
  
  
  
  
Meanwhile Arnold had made it back to the boarding house. "Maybe she isn't as nice as I'm trying to make her. Maybe since Lila doesn't like, like me I'm just desperate for someone who understands me. Oh well I see Dr. Bliss tomorrow, I'll ask her what I should do."   
  
  
The next day, Helga went into Dr. Bliss's office and sat there five minutes not talking at all.   
  
"What's wrong Helga?"   
  
"Arnold was starting to like me as a friend.... and I scared him off"   
  
"How did you do that?"   
  
"This kid named Harold was annoying us, so I punched him, and Arnold, being the wonderful, nice, helpful, Arn...   
  
"What did he do?"   
  
"He left, he doesn't want to hang out with me if I'm mean."   
  
"Then why don't you be kind? Make another bracelet, or try an other hobby so that you can vent your anger on, instead of on other people"   
  
"I can try, but I don't think Arnold will give me another chance..."   
  
"Why did you punch Harold in the first place?"   
  
"Because he was teasing Arnold about having a crush on me."   
  
"Then perhaps you should talk to Arnold."   
  
"What?!?! Me to talk him? My beloved? He won't ever see why. He'll just think I'm a big, mean bully. That's all he's ever thought about me, and I've tried but I can't change, it's all because of him."   
  
"Who Helga?"   
  
"My dad, he's always been so harsh to me, and I....I....I always take it out on Arnold, I hate it, I hate it so much!"   
  
"Helga I think you should tell Arnold this, about your Dad."   
  
"Maybe, if Arnold will even talk to me still."   
  
"Helga, I want you to clear you mind of this for right now, think positive thoughts."   
  
"Okay, well Arnold and I were starting to get along quite well, but I blew that."   
  
"Helga, come on, be positive. Think, something good can come out of this if you try."   
  
"So you really think I should tell Arnold that I was doing it for him?"   
  
"Yes I think Arnold is mature enough to understand that you have different ways of showing your emotions."   
  
"Okay Dr. Bliss, I hope you're right. I just hope Arnold doesn't hate me."   
  
"I don't think he does. Maybe he was just feeling mixed up inside and didn't want to do something he regretted."   
  
  
"Yeah, I guess you're right. My beloved, angelic Arnold would never falter from his sense of right and wrong. His action may prove noble in time, and I just hastily taking it now. My love would never do anything irrational, he must have had a good reason. Arnold being so smart and intelligent. Arnold being wise beyond his years. My Arnold, standing up against oppression of the weak and downtrodden like me. Yes my Arnold will never desert me. His heart too kind and caring to betray a simple soul like me. Yes I shall talk to my beloved, his understanding of my predicament will make everything all right. Arnold...."   
  
  
"Helga, calm down, our time is up."   
  
"Okay Dr. Bliss, I'll talk to Arnold." Helga walked outside the office and bumped into Arnold, sending both of them crashing to the floor.   
  
"Watch where your going.... I mean, sorry Arnold"   
  
"It's fine Helga, why where you in such a rush to leave anyway?"   
  
"Uh.. no reason" and with that Helga left.   
  
  
Arnold continued into Dr. Bliss' office. "Hello Arnold, how have you been?"   
  
"Not very good"   
  
"Why's that?"   
  
"Well, I did what you said with Helga, I invited her to walk around the park with me."   
  
"That seems nice, what happened on the walk?"   
  
"Well we where getting along fine until Harold came along"   
  
"What did Harold do? Make fun of you again?"   
  
"Yes, I was going to say "You can think whatever you want Harold" but Helga punched him before I could say a thing."   
  
"Do you think you know why Helga punched him?"   
  
"Because she has her "reputation" to hold up"   
  
"Maybe, next time you talk to her, you should tell her you think she's a much better person without a reputation to hold up, maybe she'll listen."   
  
"I don't know, maybe I really don't like Helga, and I'm just desperate because I finally figured out that Lila is never going like me, like me."   
  
"I don't think it's that, you seem to enjoy spending time with Helga, I think your just confused about if you like her, or you like her, like her, and your afraid about what the other kids will think if you do"   
  
Arnold was speechless at this, then he said, "Maybe"   
  
"Well Arnold, maybe you should talk to Helga."   
  
"She probably never wants to talk to me again."   
  
"How do you know? I think Helga just overreacted that's all. I bet she's regretting it."   
  
"Yeah maybe I should talk to her, I mean the worse she can do is pound me."   
  
"I don't think she'd do that Arnold, but you do need to talk to her."   
  
"I just wish Helga could be herself without always having to keep up her reputation."   
  
"Perhaps Helga had another reason for punching Harold."   
  
"What?"   
  
"Just talk to her Arnold."   
  
"All right."   
  
  
Arnold walked down the street trying to think what to say to Helga. Then Phoebe came running up.   
  
"Arnold, have you seen Helga?"   
  
"No why?"   
  
"I haven't encountered her all day, and I was beginning to feel quite apprehensive about it."   
  
"Hmmm, Phoebe can I talk to you, in private."   
  
"I presume so Arnold, I have no other activities scheduled for the rest of the day." Arnold pulled Phoebe into the closest alley.   
  
"So, what is it that you wanted to talk to me about?"   
  
"Well... I... I" Arnold struggled for the right words, then he found them and sped along,   
  
"I think I like Helga, but I don't know if I only like her, or if I like, like her, but I don't even know if either of them is true because everytime she punches someone or puts them down..."   
  
"You like Helga?" asked Phoebe quietly.   
  
"Um.. yeah" said Arnold nervously, He was about to continue but he saw Phoebe teetering on her feet. Before she could fall though, Arnold caught her.   
  
"Helga will be utterly surprised to hear that bit of information"   
  
"No! You can't tell her! I want to, but I don't know when I could or even if I could, or if she'll pound me when I do."   
  
"Well I see your predicament Arnold, your mixed emotions causing inner turmoil. So why did you want to talk to me?"   
  
"See Helga punched Harold the other day, and I was wondering if you knew why she did stuff like that."   
  
"Oh, Helga's anti-social actions are quite easily explained if you understand the upbringing and social life, Helga had led. You see she has never had many friends and it has caused her to become severe and rough, perhaps imitating her father's haughty example."   
  
"Um...sure Phoebe, so what should I do?"   
  
"I think talking out you misgivings with Helga is the best contrived solution to the situation at hand."   
  
"Okay Phoebe, come on, we have to find her."   
  
"Yes Arnold we need to determine Helga's location before you can communicate your anxieties to her."   
  
  
Meanwhile Helga was storming down the street, when she ran into Gerald.   
  
"Hey tall hair boy, where's the football head?"   
  
"And why do you care?"   
  
"Hey it's a free country Geraldo, I can talk to Arnold if I want to."   
  
"Well I haven't seen him all day. What do you need to tell him, maybe I can talk to him?"   
  
"No Geraldo, this is between me and him, no you in the picture."   
  
"This doesn't happen to involve you flooring Harold does it?"   
  
"What? How did you....?"   
  
"Arnold told me Helga, don't have a fit. So you want to pound Arnold now too or something."   
  
"No Gerald I don't! I just want to talk is that a crime."   
  
"Oh I see, you are gonna apologize and you're embarrassed aren't you?"   
  
"Why I ought to pound you...you little."   
  
"I guess Arnold was right you do have a soft spot."   
  
"What? Arnold said that about me?!?!"   
  
"Yeah, don't have a hernia over it."   
  
"Okay Gerald, keep this under your hat. Yes I'm apologizing to Arnold, maybe for different motives, maybe not. And if you tell anyone, I'll pound you so hard....." Helga said pinning Gerald against a wall.   
  
"I won't tell Helga, I swear."   
  
"Good, now run along hair boy, and don't squeal." Gerald ran off, hoping that Arnold wouldn't get flattened before the end of the day.   
  
  
After wondering around a bit, then deciding to sit in front of Arnold's house to wait, Helga saw Arnold walking up the street, staring at his feet.   
  
"Hey Arnold!"   
  
"Huh? Oh, Hi Helga"   
  
"I just wanted to say I was sorry"   
  
"Sorry for what?"   
  
"For flooring Harold yesterday"   
  
"It's nice of you to apologize to me, but you should be apologizing to Harold."   
  
"Pink boy doesn't mind! I punch him al the time!" Helga realized too late that this wasn't the thing to say.   
  
"Why do you do it though? I really wish I could understand why you punch Harold all the time. Sure, he get annoying sometimes, but that doesn't mean you have to punch him, you could always ignore him."   
  
"It's not like that...!" Helga started.   
  
"It's exactly like that, it must be much easier too punch someone than it is to tell them to stop, bye Helga, I'm going to get something to eat."   
  
"Fine! Be that way!" and Helga stomped off   
  
'Oh that was a great way of "communicating my anxieties"' Arnold thought as he walked inside.   
  
  
Helga was really mad, she tried, but Arnold wouldn't listen.   
  
"He's right I'm a big bully and I shouldn't let people like Harold bother me. Then again I wouldn't be hiding my secret from the world if Harold hadn't teased me. Even in preschool pig-boy made my life horrible. But who can I talk to, my parents don't care, Phoebe tries but she just doesn't understand, Arnold is mad at me....wait a minute, that's who I can talk to." Helga said running off down the street.   
  
  
She knocked on the door. Dr. Bliss answered.   
  
"Helga what are you doing here?"   
  
"Look I know I shouldn't bother you at home, but I really need someone to talk to, and well you are all I have."   
  
"Come on in Helga, I don't mind helping you out."   
  
"Thanks Dr. Bliss, I knew you would understand."   
  
"So what's the problem?"   
  
"Arnold hates my guts."   
  
"Why?"   
  
"Because the whole Harold thing, I tried to tell him why but he just kept saying excuses why I was wrong. I don't know what I did, Arnold just didn't seem himself."   
  
"Well maybe he was having a bad day, I mean you don't know, maybe something bad had happened and he was upset about that."   
  
"But what can I do, I want to talk to him, but he doesn't want to have anything to do with me."   
  
"Have you asked any of your friends about Arnold?"   
  
"No why?"   
  
"Well perhaps they know why he was upset."   
  
"Hey that's it, I can ask Pheebs to ask Gerald, can I use your phone?"   
  
"Sure Helga" Helga dialed the number and waited for Phoebe to answer.   
  
  
"Hello?"   
  
"Pheebs, can you do me a favor?"   
  
"What Helga?"   
  
"Well I want you to ask Gerald if anything bad happened to Arnold today."   
  
"Helga I don't think I'll have to ask Gerald."   
  
"Why not?"   
  
"Because the situation I believe you are questioning about occurred while Arnold was with me."   
  
"WHAT!?! He was with you?"   
  
"Yes he was doing some soul searching regarding a friend of his."   
  
"Did anything bad happen that upset him perhaps?"   
  
"Well Arnold did become quite angry when someone called him an orphan."   
  
"WHO?"   
  
"Well I can tell because it will reveal information I was told not to give out."   
  
"It was Bob wasn't it, the little...."   
  
"Yes Helga it was your father"   
  
"That's it, I'm going to go talk with Bob, thanks Pheebs." Helga said slamming down the phone.   
  
"I'm going now Dr. Bliss."   
  
"No you're not, yelling at your Dad won't help any Helga."   
  
"Yeah I guess not, but what should I do?"   
  
"Go talk to Arnold."   
  
"But he doesn't want to have anything to do with me!"   
  
"Helga, you are the only one who can help him now, he needs your support regarding your father."   
  
"Well, I guess I can try, thanks Dr. Bliss." and Helga headed off towards the boarding house.   
  



	5. Part 5

"The Love Docter" By Anne Anime (AnneAnime@aol.com) and Cecile (CarmHelga@aol.com).  
  
  
  
Walking outside Helga saw Arnold running up, obviously he thought he'd be late for his appointment. "Hi Helga!"   
"Hi Arnold"   
  
"Helga? Are you all right? You look like you've been crying"   
  
"I'm fine, really" stated Helga, who wished she had stayed inside a little longer so her eyes wouldn't have been so red.   
  
"Ok Helga, just don't cry anymore, I don't like seeing you cry," Arnold said, then he blushed and started up the stairs,   
  
"Well I better be getting in, I'm late"   
  
"I don't think Dr. Bliss will mind too much, bye Arnold"   
  
"Bye Helga" and they parted ways.   
  
  
"Sorry I'm late Dr. Bliss, the boarders were fighting again."   
  
"That's okay Arnold, so what's been happening in your world lately?"   
  
"A bunch of weird things, a whole bunch of weird things."   
  
"Like what Arnold?" Arnold pulled up his sweater sleeve to reveal the bracelet, he untied it and handed it to Dr. Bliss.   
  
"Helga said you told her to make this for me."   
  
"Oh yes the bracelet, I did tell Helga something about that. And I see you kept it."   
  
"Yeah I don't know why, I feel all mixed up inside."   
  
"Well perhaps you are beginning to see the real Helga."   
  
"You know, I think that's it. She has a horrible life, almost no friends, and her family hates her. If anyone has a right to be bossy and mean, it's her."   
  
"Oh really? Then do you understand that she doesn't mean to be that way?"   
  
"Yeah this whole time she was mean to me, I don't think she really, truly, deep down meant it...." Arnold stopped and realized what he was saying.   
  
"Continue Arnold.."   
  
"Maybe all these years, Helga's.....liked me..." Dr. Bliss smiled.   
  
  
Arnold took the bracelet and cradled it in his hands.   
  
"I think I need to talk to Helga."   
  
"Then why don't you Arnold?"   
  
"Because, I don't want to sound like an idiot."   
  
"Arnold, you need to talk to her."   
  
"I know, but I wish I had you there to help me."   
  
"Well perhaps I can arrange that."   
  
"What do you mean Dr. Bliss?"   
  
"Well it is quite normal to have group sessions Arnold, and perhaps Helga will agree to have a group session with you."   
  
"I hope so, maybe with you here I can get the nerve to talk to her."   
  
  
The next day at school, Arnold and Helga were walking up the hall to their lockers when suddenly Principal Wartz's voice came on the PA system.   
  
"Helen Pataki and Arnold.. uh.. Arnold. Please report to the main office immediately, Thank you, that is all" said the voice.   
  
  
"Huh? Arnold do you know what he's talking about?" whispered Helga, in a panic.   
  
"Dr. Bliss wants us to schedule a group session, that must be why he's calling us down" consoled Arnold, who started in the other direction, towards the Principal's office, Helga following.   
  
  
When Helga and Arnold went out to recess a few minutes later, they were practically mobbed.   
  
"What did you two do?" asked Sheena.   
  
"Did you get in a fight?" Rhonda stated snootily. Neither of them knew what to do, people seemed more interested in them than in playing.   
  
  
They really couldn't hear any of the questions until they heard Harold ask, "Did you two get caught making out?"   
  
"NO!" they both yelled at the same time, turning the exact same shade of red.   
  
"Look at them blushing! That must be it!" said Sid.   
  
"Garsh, only in the 4th grade too" Stinky thought aloud.   
  
  
"I believe it's highly unlikely that is it. There must be some rational explanation that the pair were called to have a talk with the Principal." stated Phoebe, matter of factly.   
  
"Ooooooohhhh, Arnold and Helga sittin' in a tree..." started Harold, and most of the other kids joined him in singing the most embarrassing song you can hear as a kid.   
  
Helga turned, grabbed Harold by the collar, and pinned him against a wall.   
  
"Don't you ever bother my Arnold, ever again!" All the kids gasped at Helga's use of the word 'my'.   
  
  
Helga turned bright red, almost like a sunburn and ran off into the school. Phoebe decided to follow her. Helga ran into the bathroom and slumped down in the corner crying. Phoebe came in.   
  
"Helga? Are you okay?"   
  
"No I'm not doi! I just made the biggest mistake in my whole life!" Helga said sobbing.   
  
"Helga you are acting irrational, and making hasty assumptions. You need to analyze the situation before you began to ramble mindlessly about how hopeless everything is."   
  
"I guess you are right Pheebs, I mean I just let it slip that I love Arnold, and now the whole school knows, I mean what's so bad about that. And Arnold will probably never talk to me for the rest of my life! And you say it's not hopeless, well it is Pheebs, it's over, my life is over."   
  
"Helga if I observed correctly the party you speak of didn't seem to mind."   
  
"Arnold didn't mind!?!?"   
  
"Well if my interpretation of his facial expressions was correct, he blushed then smiled, like he didn't mind."   
  
"Arnold did that?!? Oh how sweet, the little angel, my love has not yet spurned me!"   
  
"Come on Helga, you have to face the music sooner or later."   
  
"I don't like music, but you are right. I can't spend the rest of my life hiding." Phoebe helped her up, and Helga washed her face off before returning to the 'cruel world' that waited for her.   
  
  
Meanwhile, Arnold was standing in the middle of a circle of kids, who were all silent, and staring at him. He wished that someone would save him, because he was glued to the spot by everyone's eyes. All of a sudden, his wish came true, Gerald had dragged him way from the crowd and into the school.   
  
"What exactly was that?"   
  
"That was a mob of kids making fun of me"   
  
"No! The part where Helga called you hers and you liked it!"   
  
"Well.. uh...." struggled Arnold, blushing.   
  
"I mean, I knew you liked her, but I wish you would have told me, instead of me having to assume. And now you get caught kissing her on school grounds!"   
  
"That's not what we where called down to the office for!"   
  
"What then?"   
  
"We were scheduling a group session with Dr. Bliss"   
  
"Huh? What for?"   
  
"I... I need to talk to Helga about some things... but I don't have the nerve to talk to her by myself"   
  
"Ok then man, sorry for jumping to conclusions, I should have known that you'd never do that."   
  
"It's okay Gerald"   
  
  
Just then Helga and Phoebe turned the corner, Helga still crying and Phoebe trying to calm her down. Arnold ran right over.   
  
"Helga are you okay?"   
  
"I think so Arnold" Helga said trying to remain calm.   
  
"Helga are you sure you're shaking pretty badly?" And indeed Helga was shaking, she was very nervous.   
  
"I think I just need to..um....sit down." Helga said sitting on the floor.   
  
Arnold sat down right next to her. "Helga if there's anything you need to talk about I'm willing to listen."   
  
"No I'm okay Arnold, just a little weak that's all."   
  
"Helga you can't tell me that them teasing us like that didn't bother you."   
  
"Okay so it did, there are you happy." Helga said burying her face in her hands and scooting a little farther away from Arnold. Arnold put his hand on her shoulder.   
  
"It's okay Helga, you can tell me." Phoebe nudged Gerald to leave with her. Helga sat there silently. She was still shaking pretty bad and she was trying to hide her crying from Arnold.   
  
"Helga, please don't shut me out."   
  
"I'm sorry Arnold, I just can't find the words to say what I want to say."   
  
"I understand Helga, that's okay."   
  
  
The bell rang and all the kids came in from recess, Arnold helped Helga up and decided to take her to the nurse. Then they ran into Harold, Stinky and Sid.   
  
"Hey Arnold, where were you all recess, having a little fun with your girlfriend?" Harold said making kissy faces.   
  
Helga went red, then plucked up her courage. "Okay pink boy that's it! You have insulted him for the last time. Now you are gonna pay!" Helga said about to punch Harold, Arnold grabbed her wrist.   
  
"Helga don't!" Helga wriggled her wrist, trying to get it loose from Arnold.   
  
Helga got her hand free right as the bracelet fell to the ground. Helga went wide eyed and froze.   
  
Arnold turned bright red as he stooped to pick it up.   
  
"Arnold, isn't that the bracelet you had before?" Sid asked.   
  
"Um..I guess so."   
  
"Yeah Sid that's the one Helga done gave him." Stinky replied.   
  
Arnold dropped the bracelet and ran down the hall. Helga, who was watching this whole thing in shock, picked up the bracelet from the floor and ran the way Arnold had went, leaving the snickering boys behind.   
  
"Arnold..." she said when she found him, "Y-you dropped this" handing him the bracelet.   
  
"Thanks, but I need to find something to do with it other than wear it as a bracelet, or I should tie it tighter."   
  
"You could always just leave it in your room, it's not like I would care"   
  
"I couldn't do that, I want to wear it, it's just..."   
  
"I know exactly what you mean... why can't they just understand we're friends? Sometimes I feel like punching them is the only way to knock sense into their boney heads"   
  
"Yeah I think everyone feels that way sometimes, but you have to try and not to"   
  
"I will try" she said, then thought, "For you I'll do anything"   
  
"Here help me tie it back on so it won't fall off this time!"   
  
"Ok, then we get back to class, right football head?" she asked.   
  
"Yup, then back to class"   
  
  
They headed back into class where Harold and some others started snickering and pointing at them. Arnold took Helga's hand and gave it a squeeze,   
  
"Just ignore them Helga."   
  
  
Then they went to their seats. Mr. Simmons came in. "Good afternoon class!" The class groaned.   
  
"Okay we have a very interesting film on the war of 1812, isn't that thrilling?" As the film played, Arnold kept tugging his sweater sleeve down for fear someone would see the bracelet. Helga was staring at Arnold with a dreamy look in her eyes.   
  
Gerald leaned over to Arnold. "Hey man, what's the prob with your sweater?"   
  
"Huh? Oh nothing, nothing at all."   
  
"Sure man, whatever you say." Then a loud crash was heard, as Helga turned towards Rhonda.   
  
"Get a life you fashion nut!"   
  
"Hrmph, how dare you insult me!" Arnold got up and went back to stop the two.   
  
"Helga, Rhonda, don't please." Arnold said separating the two.   
  
"Fine stand up for her, see if I care" Rhonda said turning the other way.   
  
"Arnold that was very special of you, but would you please return to your seat now." Mr. Simmons said stopping the film.   
  
  
After class Arnold went over to Helga.   
  
"Helga what did Rhonda say to you earlier?"   
  
"It was nothing Arnold, nothing at all."   
  
"Helga you can tell me."   
  
"She was just bothering me about you that's all."   
  
"Like what Helga?"   
  
"It really doesn't matter... I... know it wasn't true." Helga said while getting on the bus.   
  
"Okay, if you don't want to tell me, I don't mind..." said Arnold, who wasn't exactly telling the truth. Both of them went to sit with their best friends, and that was that.   
  
"Bye Helga," Arnold said getting off,   
  
"See you tonight."   
  
"Yeah, Arnold, see you there"   
  
  
Arnold got off the bus and continued to his house, still tugging on his sleeve. "Hey short man, what's the matter?"   
  
"Nothing Grandpa... I have to go to Dr. Bliss' office tonight, okay?"   
  
"Why's that? The Doc figure you have more problems than we thought you did?"   
  
Arnold rolled his eyes at this, "No, It's a group session with Helga"   
  
"Oh! Your little girlfriend?"   
  
"Grandpa!!"   
  
"Gotta be going, short man, Grandma is making chili, run while you can!" he said, slipping out the front door. Arnold shook his head and went upstairs.   
  
  
Arnold laid down on his bed, and started to fall asleep.   
  
  
***   
  
  
"Arnold, Arnold......."   
  
"Huh? Helga is that you?"   
  
"Yes it is Arnold" Helga came sauntering in wearing a long pink dress with sequins. Arnold looked around, they seemed to be in a night club of some sort.   
  
"Don't worry about them Arnold, who cares what they say about us." Helga said in a sultry voice as she sat next to Arnold.   
  
"Helga what are you talking about?"   
  
"Oh Arnold, I love you, you love me, why does their petty opinions bother you."   
  
"You like me?"   
  
"Of course I do silly." Helga said taking his hand.   
  
"And you like me."   
  
"Helga how did you know that....."   
  
"Because you told me, and I told you. All that matters now Arnold is us."   
  
"But I thought you didn't like being teased."   
  
"Oh I can bear the pain for you my darling."   
  
Helga said about to kiss him.   
  
  
***   
  
  
Arnold snapped awake to the sound of his Grandma calling him for dinner.   
  
"That was one weird dream" he mumbled before trudging downstairs for dinner.   
  
Then the phone rang.   
  
"Hello?" "Arnold, it's me Helga..."   
  
"Helga!?! What the..." Arnold said with the dream in the back of his head.   
  
"Cool your jets football head, I was just calling to see if you wanted to walk with me to the session tonight."   
  
"Yeah I guess so Helga."   
  
"Arnold are you okay, you sound terrified of me or something?"   
  
"No I've just had a weird day that's all Helga."   
  
"Whatever Arnold, I'll see you then."   
  
"Okay Helga."   
  



	6. Part 6

"The Love Docter" By Anne Anime (AnneAnime@aol.com) and Cecile (CarmHelga@aol.com).  
  
  
  
"Kimba, your food is getting cold." Grandma called from the other room. After suffering through the chili, most of which got fed to Abner under the table, Arnold heard a knock and the door, and knowing it was Helga, he didn't know if he should answer or not.   
"What's the matter? Nervous about the date? Ah-ha-ha-ha" asked Mr. Kokoshka.   
  
"It's not a date! We're going to a group session"   
  
"Yeah, sure, call it that if you want" added Mr. Potts.   
  
"It's nothing to be embarrassed about" Suzy put in. Arnold turned red and decided it was best if he got the door, "It's a group session with Dr. Bliss, not a date, I'm going, bye everyone"   
  
"Bye Kimba! good luck with your "group session" tonight!" called Grandma as she passed out more chili to the boarders.   
  
  
"What took you so long, football head?"   
  
"The boarders were... talkative tonight"   
  
"Well come on, let's not be late" Arnold and Helga walked along in silence. Helga was still wondering what it was that Arnold had to tell her that was so important.   
  
Arnold was still thinking the dream over in his head. He was trying to decide if it was true or just his mind messing with him.   
  
"Um...Arnold?"   
  
"Huh? What Helga?" Arnold said snapping out of his dream like state.   
  
"I was just...um.... wondering...this meeting....is it because of that fight?"   
  
"Well um......not really Helga." Arnold said blushing a bit.   
  
"Okay, I was just worried that you were still mad at me."   
  
"Why would I be mad at you?"   
  
"I don't know, I panic in situations like this."   
  
"Situations like what?"   
  
"Um...nothing, nothing at all Arnold."   
  
"Sure Helga." "Arnold is something bothering you, you seem preoccupied."   
  
"Well yeah, it's just some dream I had."   
  
"Really? What about?"   
  
"I'd rather not say."   
  
"Okay football head, be that way."   
  
  
They arrived at the office and Dr. Bliss welcomed them in.   
  
"Okay you two to break the ice, we are going to do a group activity first."   
  
"Aw man, not like Simmons." Helga sighed.   
  
"Arnold you sit over here, and Helga you sit there."   
  
"Okay Arnold close your eyes and think about your favorite food."   
  
"Um...okay."   
  
Arnold said doing just as she said.   
  
"Now Helga do the same."   
  
"Fine Dr. Bliss"   
  
"Okay on the count of three say your favorite food.....1......2.........3"   
  
"Pepperoni Pizza" they both said.   
  
"Good! Now everytime you get a match scoot towards the middle of the couch, everytime they don't match, scoot away"   
  
"Ok Dr. Bliss" said Arnold, who moved towards the middle of the couch, he heard Helga doing the same.   
  
"Now, what is your favorite sport to play?"   
  
"Baseball!" they said simultaneously, and the moved a little towards the middle again.   
  
  
Dr. Bliss held in a laugh, "What is your favorite color?"   
  
"Green" they both said immediately, she had guess on that one, but judging from the color of Arnold sweater, and how much Helga talked and Arnold's green eyes, it was more likely than not that green was favorite to both of them.   
  
"Ok, let's continue..."   
  
"What's your favorite TV show."   
  
"Yo Ernest!" The both said, and scooting towards the middle once again.   
  
"Okay last one" Dr. Bliss said smiling, she knew they would match this one.   
  
"What is your favorite holiday?"   
  
"Valentine's Day" They scooted closer once again, until Arnold placed his hand on top of Helga's.   
  
  
Helga opened her eyes immediately, and looked at Arnold, who had withdrawn his hand and turned away, blushing.   
  
Dr. Bliss just smiled.   
  
  
"Well you two matched everyone of the questions."   
  
"We did?" Helga asked.   
  
"Yes you did, do you two want to talk now?"   
  
"Um.....Dr. Bliss I don't think I can....."   
  
"Arnold it's all right, she needs to know Arnold, just as you might want to tell Arnold something yourself Helga."   
  
"What?!!?! Now?!?! I'm...I'm not ready to say that" Helga said panicking.   
  
"Helga, Helga calm down. You two just proved you have a lot in common, and I know you have dysfunctional families too. I think you two need each other, you have a very strong bond and you need to admit it."   
  
"I will say something, if she says what she has to say."   
  
"I will if he will."   
  
"Ok, who wants to go first?"   
  
"Not me!" said Arnold   
  
"I'm not!!"   
  
"OK, then how about you both write it down? Then give them to each other at the same time?"   
  
"That.... might work" Arnold stated tentatively.   
  
"Here's some paper, just write down what you feel" she said handing each a sheet of paper and a pen, "You can be brief, or you can write as much as you want"   
  
  
"Thanks.." and Helga started writing. Arnold followed her example, and started to write too, both were trying to hide that they were blushing horribly. They both finished and handed the papers to Dr. Bliss. She read both and smiled.   
  
"Since you both seem so awkward about this, perhaps I should mediate between you two."   
  
"How?" Helga questioned. "Well I'll tell each of you what the other said, by comparing it to you own."   
  
"Huh?" Arnold asked.   
  
"Like this, Helga....Arnold's is not the opposite of yours."   
  
"So he doesn't hate me?" Helga said blushing.   
  
"Right that's the idea. Arnold, Helga thinks the same."   
  
"Really? She does?"   
  
"I do? What do I think?"   
  
Dr. Bliss smiled, "Do you two feel comfortable trying to talk now?"   
  
"I guess I can try." Helga stated.   
  
"I guess I can too."   
  
"Okay Arnold, you start..."   
  
"Dr. Bliss do I have to go first?" Arnold said tugging at his sweater again.   
  
"Yes I think it would be better if you went first, don't worry I promise Helga won't pound you."   
  
"Okay, I um......I....I......."   
  
"You?"   
  
"Really like Helga" He blurted out quickly and turned away so they wouldn't see him blush. Helga was speechless. She stared in awe at Arnold. She couldn't believe he actually liked her back.   
  
"You....you....do?"   
  
Helga stammered out. "Yeah I do..." Arnold said still turned away.   
  
"Helga maybe you need to say yours now?" Dr. Bliss hinted.   
  
"Okay Dr. Bliss. Arnold....I...I......I.....can't do it."   
  
"Helga, it can't be anymore embarrassing than mine." Arnold mumbled.   
  
"Yes it can..." Helga said softly. She looked at Dr. Bliss who was nudging her on.   
  
"Arnold I need to say this, whether or not you'll ever speak to me again is questionable, but I need to say it."   
  
"What Helga?" Arnold said turning towards her.   
  
"I love you." she said softly as she began to cry.   
  
  
"You... Love me?" asked Arnold, who was surprised beyond belief, yet oddly happy.   
  
"Yes! I love you! I've loved you since we were was 3! The first day of preschool no one paid any attention to me, except you! I was all covered in mud, and it was raining, and you put your umbrella over me and complimented my bow! And then the graham crackers! Harold stole mine, but you gave me yours, then Harold started making fun of me and I scared him to get him to stop and I guess that's how everyone ended up thinking I was a bully, and I grew into the role!" Helga stopped to breathe, then began again, "You wouldn't know what pains I've gone to make sure you didn't find out, I've sneaked into your house more times than you need to know! For the book, and the locket, and the tape. Once I started sleep walking and ended waking up in your shower!. And then the school play! I had to knock 4 girls out of the running so I could be Juliet!! Oh! And Cecile! That was one of my most ingenious plans! And you wouldn't believe what I did to get your hat back for you. And you can't forget the snowboots! Did I forget bout the shrines?" She paused for a moment. "And I've hidden in more trash cans than I can remember!!!"   
  
  
Through all this Arnold could just listen, 'Cecile? The little pink book? Shrines? Trash cans?' he thought, bewildered and amazed. Helga continued rambling,   
  
"And then there was the parrot who memorized one of my poems, luckly the monitor ate it. The time I took a fake love potion trying to get over you. Then times I've been petty and tried to sabotage everything you did with Ruth or Lila. The time I wrote 'Arnold loves Helga' on the wall, but changed it to 'Lila' The time that...."   
  
"Helga I think he's got the idea." Dr. Bliss said trying to calm her down.   
  
"I'm sorry Dr. Bliss, it's just I've kept it a secret so long."   
  
"I know Helga, I know."   
  
  
Arnold was still in absolute shock. He just sat there and stared at Helga.   
  
"Arnold if you think I'm some freak or you never want to speak to me again, I'd understand."   
  
"It's not that Helga, I just never knew how much you liked me."   
  
"Well now you know." Helga said softly.   
  
Dr. Bliss could see that Arnold was completely confused as to what had just happened. "Helga perhaps, you could step out for a minute?"   
  
"Sure Dr. Bliss." Helga said walking out the door.   
  
  
"Arnold are you okay?" Dr. Bliss said walking over to him.   
  
"I think so, I just feel weird."   
  
"You never knew did you?"   
  
"No"   
  
"She's had this bottled up for a long time Arnold, it must have taken a lot of guts for her to say that to you."   
  
"Yeah I guess it did."   
  
"And she means it Arnold."   
  
"I just don't know what to say. I mean I really like her, but that was before I knew all this. I mean.. she's Cecile... the Cecile who's shoe I still have in my closet, she's the owner of the little pink book full of poems about me..."   
  
"How do you feel about all this?"   
  
"I feel...odd, like a bunch of stuff is finally making sense, and I wish she would have just told me sooner, instead of doing all that stuff to keep it from me."   
  
"She was scared, at that time you two weren't even on friendly terms, she didn't want rejection."   
  
"I'm really confused, I don't like people bothering me so much, sometimes I wish I hadn't started hanging out with Helga, and other times, like when she's nice, I just.... and then the dream I had confused me even more..."   
  
"Dream?" Arnold turned red,   
  
"I'd rather not talk about it"   
  
"Ok, do you think we can let Helga back in now?"   
  
"Yes, I think so"   
  
  
Helga was out in the hallway mumbling to herself. "Helga you are such an idiot, he didn't need to know all of that, he didn't need to know any of that! Why must I have such a big mouth! Why can't I just keep quiet about these things!"   
  
"Helga, you can come back in now." Dr. Bliss called out the door.   
  
"Okay." Helga said taking a deep breath before going back in.   
  
Helga froze at the sight of Arnold, he had the most puzzled look on his face, and it made her nervous.   
  
"Come on Helga, Arnold's not mad at you, he's just confused." Dr. Bliss said ushering Helga in.   
  
Helga sat down. "I'm sorry Arnold." she mumbled.   
  
"For what Helga?"   
  
"For everything I've ever done to you. All the times I've tortured you and berated you. I've been such a jerk Arnold, and I'm really really sorry."   
  
"I forgive you Helga."   
  
"You what?" Helga said, with her eyes widening.   
  
"I said I forgive you Helga. It's not your fault your parents hate you and the kids always tease you. You had to fight back somehow." Helga was shocked, he actually understood exactly where she was coming from.   
  
  
"That's what I like about you Arnold, you are always there for me in times like this." she said quietly. Then Arnold did something surprising, he hugged her.   
  
"Well I think that went well, now I have another group coming in, I'm sorry, but time is up."   
  
"Okay" Helga sniffed,   
  
"Thanks Dr. Bliss"   
  
"Your welcome, Helga" Helga and Arnold left and started walking back to Arnold's in silence.   
  
  
"So... what do you want to do now?" asked Arnold.   
  
"I don't know. I was going to go home"   
  
"Why don't we do something?"   
  
"Like... like a date?"   
  
"Yeah... I guess..."   
  
"And why pray tell why would you want to do anything with me?"   
  
"Because I really like you Helga."   
  
"Even after I told you about my obsession with you?"   
  
"It's kind of weird, flattering, but weird."   
  
"So football head, where are we gonna go?"   
  
"I think a nice walk in the park might be good for both of us."   
  
"But what if someone sees us?"   
  
"Don't worry about them Helga, who cares what they say about us?"   
  
"But Arnold......" "Helga you really like me, and I really like you, why do their petty opinions bother you?"   
  
"Arnold, that's what started this. They teased me when I was little, so I became Helga Pataki, the bully."   
  
"But now you are Helga Pataki, the girl I really like."   
  
"I guess you're right Arnold, all that matters now is us." Arnold looked at Helga strangely, where had he heard that before?   
  
"I guess I can suck it up and bear the pain, anything for you Arnold." Arnold just smiled, this was the Helga he liked. He offered her his arm, and they headed to the park.   



	7. Part 7

"The Love Docter" By Anne Anime (AnneAnime@aol.com) and Cecile (CarmHelga@aol.com).  
  
  
  
Gerald was walking by when he saw them, he decided he needed to have a long talk with his buddy about this Helga thing.   
"Hey man, can I talk to you about, ahem"   
  
"Okay, Helga I'll be right back."   
  
"Wait Arnold, I want to talk to Geraldo first."   
  
"You do?" Gerald said quite surprised.   
  
"Okay Helga if you insist, I just don't want to find Gerald all black and blue when you're done though."   
  
"Thanks Arnold, I won't hurt him, unless he provokes me. Then I ain't promising anything." Gerald cringed and he went a little down the path, wondering why Helga would want to talk to him.   
  
"Well before Arnold over there tells ya I want to"   
  
"Tell me what?"   
  
"I've loved Arnold since I was three years old and now he knows it"   
  
"I don't understand, why are you telling me this?"   
  
"Because if you heard it from Arnold you wouldn't believe him"   
  
"Wow you must really like him if you're telling me"   
  
"Of course I like him! But you tell a soul and you die!"   
  
Gerald cringed again, "Don't worry, I won't"   
  
"Good!" She said to him, then walking back towards Arnold, "Ok, all finished football head"   
  
  
"Thanks Helga" He said, as he went towards were Gerald was waiting.   
  
"She didn't hurt you did she?" asked Arnold smiling.   
  
"No but she threatened, Ok I have to talk to you"   
  
"Okay Gerald, what?"   
  
"Man you are so oblivious."   
  
"Gerald have you been hanging out with Phoebe again?"   
  
"Arnold, listen to me straight man."   
  
"All right Gerald, what is it?"   
  
"It's about Helga...."   
  
"What did she say to you?"   
  
"Well that too, but about you hanging out with Helga."   
  
"What about it?" Arnold said blushing.   
  
"Why man, I mean it's Helga Pataki, so she told you she's loved you since she was three you don't owe her anything."   
  
"She told you that?"   
  
"Yeah she said something about she would rather that I heard it from her own mouth."   
  
"She really does love me doesn't she?" Arnold said smiling.   
  
"Arnold man, are you trying to make me puke? It's Helga, are you not comprehending that?"   
  
"So it's Helga what's wrong with that, I think it's a pretty name."   
  
"That's it you have lost your mind. Arnold do you have amnesia or something?"   
  
"I don't think so Gerald, and what's so bad about me liking Helga?"   
  
"I am not hearing this, you like her back?"   
  
"Yeah so?"   
  
"I need to sit down, you and your problems are about to make me faint."   
  
"Sorry Gerald, I didn't know it was illegal to like Helga."   
  
  
"I still don't get it man, I mean Helga why?"   
  
"She's not what she seems Gerald. She's really nice."   
  
"That's it you need a doctor, you're insane!"   
  
"If it wasn't for Dr. Bliss I would have never realized it."   
  
"So you got some voodoo love doctor matching you up now?"   
  
"No Gerald she's really nice and normal."   
  
"You know what Arnold, maybe I should talk to Helga, because you are nuts."   
  
"Gerald, I'm telling you the truth. I like Helga okay."   
  
"Okay Arnold, I believe you, I still don't see why, but I believe you."   
  
"It's because she's nice, and she's done a bunch of stuff for me, that I didn't even know about till today!"   
  
"Don't you mean she's done stuff to you?"   
  
"No, really! Ever wonder how Mai suddenly appeared at my door on Christmas?"   
  
"I don't know, how?"   
  
"Because Helga gave up her snowboots to that guy!"   
  
"Really?"   
  
"And another thing! You know how we've always wondered what happened to Cecile?"   
  
"No! Helga can't be!"   
  
"She is!"   
  
"All those years.. and Helga G. Pataki actually liked you, it's mind blowing man!" Arnold smiled, waved, and ran back to Helga,   
  
"Bye Gerald!" he called.   
  
"Bye Arnold!" he said, walking off.   
  
  
"Arnold wait!" Gerald said running back up.   
  
"What Gerald?"   
  
"Does Phoebe know?"   
  
"Not yet."   
  
Helga replied. "Oh I can..um talk to her if you'd like."   
  
"Thanks Geraldo." Helga said smacking him on the back.   
  
"Helga!" Arnold said.   
  
"Sorry Arnold, couldn't help myself." "See you two tomorrow." Gerald said starting to leave, then coming right back.   
  
"One last question you two, just in case Phoebe asks me, are you two a....a......"   
  
"..a couple?" Arnold suggested.   
  
"Yeah man. Well are ya?" Arnold looked at Helga and thought over all that had happened. "Yes Gerald we are, just keep it between you and Phoebe though."   
  
  
Helga's mouth dropped open, and her eyes went wide.   
  
"Okay bye man." Gerald said walking off.   
  
"Helga are you okay?" Arnold questioned.   
  
"Do you mean that Arnold?"   
  
"What? About being a..."   
  
"Yes that."   
  
"Yeah I do Helga, I do mean it."   
  
"Oh Arnold, you're so sweet!" Helga said wrapping her arms around him.   
  
  
  
While Gerald was walking home, he spotted Phoebe walking down the street.   
  
"Why Hello Gerald, would you happen to know the location of Helga?"   
  
"Yeah, she's in the park with Arnold"   
  
"Thank you Gerald, I will see you later"   
  
"Don't bother 'em, they're busy"   
  
"May I ask what?"   
  
"Talking, hugging, couple stuff"   
  
"Excuse me? What do you mean Gerald?"   
  
"Apparently, Helga and Arnold are a couple now, " he saw her surprised face and added, "Yeah real sudden ain't it?"   
  
"I had no idea, Helga must be happy"   
  
"Yeah she is, but she doesn't want anyone but you and me knowing about it"   
  
"By all means! But could you please inform me as how this happened?"   
  
"Well they were at this group session with Dr. Bliss..." he started.   
  
  
Meanwhile, with Helga and Arnold.   
  
"Helga I need to tell you something, you promise you won't laugh?"   
  
"Arnold you know enough things about me to blackmail me for the rest of my life."   
  
"Well it's just that well I...."'   
  
"What Arnold, you can tell me."   
  
"I just feel bad that you spilled your guts, and I haven't said much at all, so I guess I can tell you that...um.....I....I... think...that.....you're.....a......a....good kisser." Arnold said turning bright red, and turning away.   
  
"Really Arnold?"   
  
"Yeah really" Arnold said shyly.   
  
"So you know all the embarrassing stuff I did, and you think I'm a good kisser?"   
  
"Okay Helga I get the point."   
  
"Well I hate to leave now, but I don't want Bob sending out the police on us. So good night Arnold." Helga said giving Arnold a quick peck on the cheek and running off down the street.   
  
Arnold stood there for a bit, holding the cheek Helga had kissed, then He got a dopey grin on his face and he left for home.   
  
  
"Hi ya, Arnold, do you think it's safe to go in?" asked Grandpa, who had been hiding in the alley.   
  
"I think that if you came in next Tuesday grandma would still have chili for you, so you had better come in now"   
  
"Yeah, I guess you're right, Hey! Short man! how was the Date?"   
  
"It wasn't....!", Arnold paused for a second, "It was great Grandpa, now I'm going to bed" and he rushed inside and up the stairs.   
  
"Ha! I knew it was a date!.... No Pookie! really! I ate out! I have a stomach ache! No! Please, No chili!!"   
  
  
"So she told him?"   
  
"Apparently so Phoebe, I just don't get why."   
  
"Well this is certainly an unforeseen contingency."   
  
"A what?"   
  
"And non expected turn of events, a surprise, do you need more synonyms or do you understand?"   
  
"I think I understand, I just don't see what Arnold can see in Helga."   
  
"Helga's quite an agreeable person, when she's not lashing out at those that seem insistent upon ridiculing her. Maybe Arnold has the insight to realize this and has the intent of trying to make Helga a better person."   
  
"I still think Arnold is nuts. I mean Helga Pataki, she hates him or at least I thought she did."   
  
"Gerald, Helga has always had that soft side, except she never let anyone know. She's a very covert individual, always trying to keep it a secret and going great lengths to do so."   
  
"Helga may be nice and all, but Arnold's gone head over heels for girls before."   
  
"So you think Arnold is exaggerating Helga's nice qualities in an attempt to gain her affection in return." "I think that's what I'm saying. I don't read the dictionary though, so I'm not sure."   
  
"Well perhaps to end your trivial anxieties I should speak with Helga, and you with Arnold."   
  
"I guess so, it's worth a try at least. See ya Phoebe." and Gerald ran off towards the boarding house.   
  
  
Grandpa answered the door.   
  
"Hurry and get up to his room, before you get hooked into eating the chili." Gerald nodded and went on upstairs, he knocked on Arnold's door.   
  
"Come in." Gerald walking in and his mouth fell wide open. There on Arnold's bed was Cecile's shoe and the little pink book.   
  
"Gerald, what's wrong?"   
  
"You have got it so bad, don't you?"   
  
"Got what?"   
  
"Man you are in love with her now."   
  
"Excuse me?"   
  
"Look at yourself Arnold, you got out everything you have that belongs to her."   
  
"Okay so I did."   
  
Arnold said blushing.   
  
"You are pathetic Arnold, you are falling in love with Helga Pataki."   
  
"And what's wrong with that hair boy?" Arnold said, then covered his mouth realizing how Helga-like he sounded.   
  
"Great now you are even calling me the same name as Helga does."   
  
"Sorry Gerald, I guess I've just picked it up from her."   
  
"Man you are crazy, but you are still my best bud, so I guess I'll let you start explaining how this happened."   
  



	8. Part 8 - The end?

"The Love Docter" By Anne Anime (AnneAnime@aol.com) and Cecile (CarmHelga@aol.com).  
  
  
  
  
At the same time, Helga got a phone call. "Hello?"   
  
"Moshi Moshi, Helga"   
  
"No Japanese today, okay, Phoebe?"   
  
"Sure, now I've called to bring up the topic of Arnold."   
  
"Isn't it grand? My love god loves me back! "   
  
"Well that's just it, are you sure that Arnold just doesn't love being loved?"   
  
"I'm very sure!! At Dr. Bliss' we both wrote down what we wanted to say! He said he liked me before he knew I loved him!"   
  
"Ok Helga, I'm truly sorry for my meddlings"   
  
"It's ok, nothing can damper my attitude now!"   
  
"I believe you've been hanging out with me too much Helga" Phoebe said with a laugh in her voice.   
  
"You might just be correct on that one Pheebs!" Helga joked back.   
  
"So do you feel jovial enough to relay the happenings of today to me?"   
  
"Oh Pheebs, it was just wonderful. Dr. Bliss is the greatest!"   
  
"So you previously mentioned that Arnold professed his inward intentions to you prior to your own confession."   
  
"Yeah, he was really nervous and he said that he really liked me. I tell you I was shocked."   
  
"Then what perchance occurred?"   
  
"Dr. Bliss had me tell him that I've been obsessed with him all these years."   
  
"What was Arnold's response to that."   
  
"He looked quite shocked himself, then again I did ramble a bit."   
  
"Helga knowing your prior ramblings, it was must likely not just 'a bit' You do have the tendency to prattle on and on about Arnold."   
  
"Okay so I went over board and confessed everything. From the Cecile incident to the parrot, to the sleepwalking."   
  
"And Arnold remained calm throughout this ordeal?"   
  
"He looked very shocked and confused."   
  
"So when did you two become a couple?"   
  
"Well after the meeting we went out to the park when Gerald came up."   
  
"Ah, yes Gerald relayed to me already the conversation he had with you and Arnold."   
  
"So that's it Pheebs, the whole sha-bang."   
  
"It's quite an interesting account of events."   
  
"Well I better go Pheebs, Bob is mumbling something about Olga again."   
  
"One more thing Helga, what are you going to do about our peers at school."   
  
"I don't know Pheebs, I'll think of something." "Okay Helga, bye" "Bye Pheebs"   
  
  
  
"Ok, so let me get this all straight, you were upset about Big Bob Pataki making fun of you, you went to the same shrink as Helga, Dr. Bliss made you realize that Helga acted like that because of her home life, and then you started Hanging out with her because you understood her?"   
  
"Yeah, that pretty much sums it up, at least the start of it"   
  
"You mean there is more?"   
  
"Yup, lots more"   
  
"Gerald! Your mom wants you home! You had better go, she seems mad"   
  
"Uh oh... she must have found the vase, gotta run! Bye Arnold!"   
  
"Bye!"   
  
"So short man it was a date!" Arnold sighed, "I'll tell you some other time, right now I'm just tired"   
  
  
The next morning Arnold was walking out of the boarding house for school, when he got pulled around the corner.   
  
"Helga!?!? What in the world.."   
  
"Hush Arnold, I don't want anyone to hear us, or see us. I got a plan that's bound to work."   
  
"Plan for what Helga?"   
  
"Well since I don't want the whole school to know that we are a...a....a...."   
  
"..a couple?"   
  
"Yeah that. So I came up with this brilliant plan to fool them all."   
  
"Okay Helga, what is it?"   
  
"We have to act the old way."   
  
"We what?" "You know, me torturing you."   
  
"And why?"   
  
"I won't hurt you Arnold, it's just for show. If you want you can always fight back."   
  
"How?" "Call me names, trip me, pick on me constantly."   
  
"So act like you?"   
  
"Yes exactly."   
  
"Helga why are we doing this?"   
  
"I'm not ready for them to know yet, you understand don't you Arnold?"   
  
"Yeah I see your point there. Okay Helga, it's a deal."   
  
"Thanks Arnold, you're a sweetheart!" Helga said hugging him. Arnold just smiled.   
  
  
Once at school their plan went into action. Helga tripped Arnold as he walked up the stairs. Arnold slammed Helga's locker shut. Helga shot spitballs at Arnold during class. Arnold knocked over Helga on the way to lunch. At lunch, they sat with each other under the excuse that they were sitting with their friends. Helga used her spoon as a catapult and launched a cup of lemon pudding right into Arnold's face.   
  
'Sorry Arnold' she mouthed, trying not to laugh.   
  
"Hey look Arnold's a lemon head!" Helga taunted.   
  
Arnold wiped the pudding off and threw a hand full of mashed potatoes that hit Helga right on the cheek. She gave a slight smile, then went over and got right in his face.   
  
"You'll pay for that football head!"   
  
Recess was just the same. They tripped, pummeled, splashed, beaned, and various other things that made it look like they were fighting.   
  
They where doing a good job of it, and secretly, they where having the time of their lives. When Arnold was getting off the bus, Helga threw one more spitball, this time as a goodbye, and Arnold walked home, hardly being able to wait until tomorrow.   
  
"What's wrong with you man? Don't you and Helga like each other?"   
  
"Yeah! Quite a show we put on, huh?" Arnold said with a laugh.   
  
"You mean all that was to keep people off the track? Heh! who came up with that?"   
  
"Helga, and surprisingly, now that each of us likes the other it's actually fun!"   
  
"You mean you had fun having spitballs thrown at you?"   
  
"Yeah! Because then I get to figure out something to 'get back' at her"   
  
"I think I see...."   
  
"Tomorrow will be great" Little did Arnold know that the next day would turn drastically different... Everything went fine , Helga stuck a fake snake in Arnold's desk, Arnold hid her Math book, and so on, that is everything went fine until recess.   
  
  
Arnold was in the process of hiding around the corner to scare Helga when Harold, Sid, and Stinky came up.   
  
"Ok! Who are you and what have you done with Arnold!" yelled Sid.   
  
"Why have you been actin' almost as bad as Helga. It's like you enjoy it, or somethin'"   
  
"I'm... just getting back at Helga for those years of torture she put us all through..."   
  
"That's not something the Arnold we know would do, he would sit back and ignore Helga, hoping she would stop on her own!" said A voice coming up behind him that turned out to be Rhonda, with a few other kids behind her.   
  
  
" ::wheeze::...Yeah!!... ::wheeze::" said Brainy.   
  
"Well...uh.." Arnold stammered, all the while thinking, 'Not another mob of kids asking me questions I can't answer'   
  
"Leave him alone please. It's his business not yours." Helga said walking up.   
  
"Okay I's gets it, Arnold's being Helga, and Helga's being Arnold. Wait that makes no dang sense at all" Stinky said trying to figure it out.   
  
Phoebe then spoke up,   
  
"I believe it's do to the fact that the trivial amount of time spent with the other party has effected their own personality causing them to reverberate traits of the other."   
  
Everyone just stared at Phoebe, trying to figure out what she just said. While the group was distracted Arnold creeped around the corner where Helga was waiting.   
  
"We are trapped Arnold, it's not fooling anyone."   
  
"Helga calm down I'll think of something."   
  
"Well think fast, here comes Geraldo."   
  
"Is there anything I can do to help man?" Gerald said seeing the anguished look on Arnold's face.   
  
"I don't know what to do Gerald, I just don't know what to do."   
  
"We can't hide our feelings forever Arnold, they will find out sooner or later."   
  
"Yeah but my man here still needs a plan." Gerald said trying to help Arnold out.   
  
  
Surprisingly, when Gerald peeked around the corner, everyone had dispersed.   
  
"That's Phoebe for you, she confused everyone into leaving!" said Gerald proudly, "She is such a fast thinker"   
  
"Well, we could always just act truthfully" offered Arnold.   
  
"And when people make fun of us?" asked Helga.   
  
"We can just ignore them?"   
  
"That should work... hopefully... maybe"   
  
"Yeah..."   
  
"Well I'm going to find Phoebe to thank her, bye Arnold, bye Gerald" and she ran off, and as she did, Rhonda came running up.   
  
  
"Arnold I need to talk to you."   
  
"What Rhonda?"   
  
"Gerald can I talk to him alone?" Rhonda asked. Gerald shrugged his shoulders and walked off.   
  
"Okay Rhonda what is it you want?"   
  
"Well I overheard that you and Helga went to a group session."   
  
"Yeah so you came to bother me about it?"   
  
"No I feel partially to blame, with that whole Olga thing. I wasn't thinking, and I'm sorry."   
  
"Rhonda that's nice, but it's Helga you need to apologize to."   
  
"Okay Arnold, maybe I should."   
  
  
Helga sat wistfully at her desk, staring out the window. "Uh Helga, I need to talk."   
  
"Not today Rhonda, I don't feel like being berated."   
  
"Helga I'm sorry about that whole Olga thing."   
  
"You what?"   
  
"I was just jealous."   
  
"Jealous of what?"   
  
"You snagged yourself a good kid Helga, and look what I'm stuck with."   
  
She said gesturing to Sid and Harold.   
  
"They're not that bad Rhonda." "Yeah I guess overreacting to stuff is kinda cute."   
  
Helga smirked. "I forgive you Rhonda."   
  
"You do?"   
  
"Yeah I guess Mr. Do the right thing is rubbing off on me. Friends?" Helga said offering Rhonda her hand.   
  
"Friends." Rhonda said giving it a shake.   
  
  
"Hey Arnold!" yelled Sid, running up,   
  
" I need talk to you!"   
  
"What Sid?"   
  
"Well, I just saw Rhonda and Helga making up and I guess that I should do the same, I mean, you and Helga are just good friends, right? and Me teasing didn't really help did it? I'm really sorry and I hope you can forgive me."   
  
"I forgive you"   
  
"And I'm sure that Helga isn't all that bad if you want to hang out with her and all"   
  
"Helga is the nicest girl, once you get to know her, she kind and..."   
  
"No one can compare to Rhonda! Once she stops talking about fashion she's really cool..." Both of the stopped when they realized what they where talking about.   
  
"This conversation never happened" stated Sid.   
  
"Got it" said Arnold, and both walked swiftly away in the opposite direction.   
  
  
Helga walked over to Arnold. "What were you talking to Sid about?" She questioned.   
  
"Uh...um..he was just telling me that he overheard that you and Rhonda made up."   
  
"Oh okay."   
  
"Hey Arrrrrnold, you gonna kiss and make up with you little girlfriend now that you stopped fighting?" Harold said coming up to them.   
  
"Harold, leave Arnold alone, please. I don't care if you bother me, just don't bother him."   
  
"You two really do like each other don't you?" Harold said, making the obvious observation.   
  
"Yes Harold we do, so please don't bother me and Helga, okay?" Arnold said placing his hand on Helga's shoulder.   
  
"Okay you two, I won't bother you.......much" Harold said before walking off to get a snack.   
  
Gerald tapped Arnold on the shoulder.   
  
"What Gerald?"   
  
"I need to talk."   
  
"Again with the talking, okay Gerald." Arnold said reluctantly walking over to Gerald.   
  
"I get it now."   
  
"Get what Gerald?"   
  
"Your thing for Helga, I just saw what she did. She is nice."   
  
"That's great Gerald, now can I go back over to her?"   
  
"Not yet, about this bracelet thing..."   
  
"What about it Gerald, it's right here." Arnold said pulling back his sleeve to reveal the bracelet.   
  
"Did she really make that for you?"   
  
"Yes she did Gerald."   
  
"That's nice, well you need to get back to Helga, so I'll see you later man" Arnold came back over to Helga.   
  
"Sorry I was gone so long, Gerald needed something."   
  
"That's all right my dear." Helga blushed at what she had said.   
  
"I'm glad you understand Helga." he said smirking and taking her hand.   
  
"Arnold, the bracelet it's showing!" Helga said releasing his hand and trying to fix Arnold's sleeve.   
  
"Helga it's okay, I don't mind."   
  
"You don't?"   
  
"No I don't" Arnold said smiling.   
  
  
After school Arnold practically skipped home, and when he got inside the boarding house, grandpa greeted him.   
  
"Hey Grandpa! how ya doing?" Arnold said as he smiled happily and walked to the kitchen for a glass of orange juice.   
  
"What are you so happy about short man?"   
  
"One word Grandpa: Helga!"   
  
"Ahh! So, I'm guessing nothing horribly horrible happened today."   
  
"Nope! Everything was great!"   
  
"Thats good to hear!"   
  
"Well Grandpa, got to go, I'm planning to meet Helga on the internet today"   
  
"Inter-what? I can never keep up on these things"   
  
"Internet!" Said Arnold as he raced upstairs, A huge smile still on his face.   
  
  
At the next meeting with Dr. Bliss, Helga was ecstatic.   
  
"That's nice Helga, so you talk over the internet?"   
  
"Yeah it's great, Arnold's so wonderful. We talk about everything, from our favorite show, to our families. We just hit it off so well. "   
  
"That's great to hear Helga. How are you handling school?"   
  
"Most of the people that were bugging us, stopped. I guess being nice isn't so bad after all. I mean I thought nice was bad and bad was nice, but now I think bad is kinda okay and nice is wonderful because Arnold likes me more when I'm nice."   
  
"Well Helga, time's up."   
  
"Okay, but one more thing...."   
  
"What Helga?"   
  
"Just a second...."   
  
Helga ran out the door and came back in with Arnold.   
  
"Okay Helga, just like in the email okay?"   
  
"Right, Arnold."   
  
"Um... Dr. Bliss the reason Helga and I wanted to talk to you is because this whole thing that happened."   
  
"Yeah, you helped me and Arnold realize how much we have in common, so we made something for you to thank you."   
  
"Oh really?" Arnold pulled out a package from behind his back. Dr. Bliss opened it to reveal a braclet made in the same way as the one Helga made for Arnold. Also a card. She opened it.   
  
  
'To the greatest doctor there ever was   
  
We give you this gift, just because   
  
To thank you for all that you have done   
  
Dr. Bliss you're clearly number one.'   
  
  
She took the braclet and tied it onto her wrist, it read 'Dr. Bliss' on it.   
  
"Now we are three of a kind." Helga said holding up her arm to reveal a braclet on her wrist.   
  
"Thank you kids so much, you are both so nice."   
  
She said giving them both a hug.   
  
"Okay I better go now, it's Arnold's turn to gush." Helga said starting to leave.   
  
"Helga wait!" Arnold said grabbing her wrist.   
  
"Yes Arnold?"   
  
"Have a good day." He said giving her a kiss on the cheek.   
  
"I sure will" Helga said smiling from ear to ear and heading out the door.   
  
  



End file.
